


The One With Joey and Rachel's First Time

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode: s10e03 The One With Ross's Tan, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not ready." Joey grinned wryly. "I've been in love with you two years. I can wait one more night."Rachel reached down to the lever of the recliner and pushed it back. "I'm tired of waiting."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My id really wanted Rachel to end up riding Joey in that chair in 10.03 instead of kneeing him in the groin. When I wrote this, I initially thought my id would take over, but this fic also ended up having Joey and Rachel talk about why they were having problems being intimate in this episode and had them communicate their feelings about their relationship more generally. I think that the end result is a good mix of smut and a fix-it fic for that episode.
> 
> I was inspired by Monica's line in that episode about how Rachel had also been very awkward about kissing Ross early in that relationship. I watched the Ross and Rachel episode again, and they had some of the same issues Rachel and Joey do in this episode (with less slapstick violence). Rachel even thinks that she may have rolled on something that wasn't a juice box at the planetarium! Since initial awkwardness about sexual intimacy wasn't an insurmountable obstacle for Ross and Rachel, I figured that Rachel and Joey could overcome their issues as well.

Rachel was clearly frantic about the idea of them "powering through" the issues that they had yesterday. She scared Joey a little when she anxiously jumped at him and yelled "Let's do it!," but he was definitely turned on by her aggressive attitude when she yanked him by his shirt and pushed him into the chair. Just before she pushed the lever on the recliner, Joey noticed how close her knee was to his groin.

"Wait, Rachel, stop! Stop!"

A hurt expression crossed Rachel's face. "But I thought you wanted--"

"Oh, I do, very much. But that's not going to be able to happen if your knee moves forward even one inch."

Rachel looked down at her knee and then jumped away as if she had been scalded. She covered her face with her hands. "God, Joey, I don't know what's wrong with me. First the slapping thing, now this!"

"Rach, come on, sit down." Joey patted his lap in invitation. Rachel gingerly sat on his lap and leaned her head against Joey's shoulder. When she didn't say anything, Joey decided to begin the conversation. "I think you got a little too worried about what happened yesterday, and that made you feel like you had to prove something just now."

Rachel let out a weary sigh. "I really want this to work."

"Me too." He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. "I think we've both been a little too in our own heads about this. I don't know what you were thinking yesterday, but I think I figured out why I couldn't open the clasp on your bra when that had never been an issue for me before." Rachel lifted her head from Joey's shoulder and looked up at him curiously. "It never really mattered those other times. I hadn't ever been with someone I really loved before, and I guess it made me kind of nervous." He ducked his head a little. "I know that sounds kind of dumb, but--"

Rachel reached her hand up to his cheek. "That doesn't sound dumb at all, sweetie. I love you, too."

Joey's eyes started to fill with tears, and he smiled. This was the first time Rachel ever said that to him. She leaned in to kiss him, and when she drew back her own eyes looked misty. Rachel slowly shifted so that she was straddling Joey's lap and kissed him more passionately. Joey rested his hands on Rachel's waist and moaned into the kiss when she pressed herself against his clothed erection.

Joey breathed heavily after the intense kiss. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not ready." Joey grinned wryly. "I've been in love with you two years. I can wait one more night."

Rachel reached down to the lever of the recliner and pushed it back. "I'm tired of waiting." She leaned over Joey to kiss him again, and the new position brought their bodies even closer than before.

Joey's hands hovered near the bottom of Rachel's camisole. His fingers gripped the edge of the fabric but didn't go further. "Can I?" Rachel nodded, and Joey lifted the top over her head with Rachel lifting her arms to help him take it off. Once the top was discarded on the floor, Joey, maintaining eye contact with Rachel, inched his hands from her waist to caress her bare breasts. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. "You're so gorgeous, baby," Joey said, paying attention to the way Rachel squirmed when he lightly circled her nipples. He let his left hand drift to Rachel's hip and lifted his head to kiss her right breast.

Rachel groaned and clenched her hand in Joey's sweater. "Feels so good." As he licked her breasts and sucked on her nipples, Rachel rocked her pelvis back and forth against his. After lavishing attention on both breasts, Joey wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a deep French kiss.

When Rachel opened her eyes after the kiss, they were intense like they had been earlier, but they were filled only with arousal, not the manic gleam of before. Rachel removed Joey's sweater with his cooperation and began to kiss his neck. Her bare breasts brushed against his naked chest, and they both shivered at the sensation. Rachel languidly trailed her hands all over Joey's torso and snaked her right hand down to his jeans. She tried to open the button on his jeans while still kissing his neck, but she couldn't manage it. Frustrated, she leaned up to see what she was doing, but her hands were starting to shake, and she huffed out in exasperation at herself.

"Hey, Rach, look at me." Rachel looked into Joey's loving gaze. "It's okay."

Rachel released the tension in her body with a sigh. "Sorry, I guess I just got a little nervous."

"Perfectly natural. Do you want me to help?"

"If you could just get the button open, I think I can manage the rest."

Joey removed his left hand from Rachel's waist and gently squeezed Rachel's hand near his jeans. Gazing into her eyes, he undid the button and guided her hand to his fly. Rachel's hand trembled a little, but she easily managed to unzip his fly without breaking eye contact. "You got a condom?"

"In my left pocket."

Rachel reached into his pocket and snatched out the square packet. She pushed Joey's jeans down, and he lifted his hips to let them fall to the floor.

Joey's hands drifted south to the waistband of Rachel's pants, and with a small nod from her, Joey tugged them and her panties down at the same time. Rachel lifted her knees on the sides of Joey's lap and wiggled until her sweats and panties were by her feet, and then she kicked them to the floor.

Looking into Joey's eyes, she pulled off Joey's boxers. She glanced down at his dick bobbing against his stomach and licked her lips in anticipation. Rachel opened the condom packet and slowly rolled the condom down his shaft. She grasped the base of his cock and sank on top of him at an agonizingly slow pace, inch by inch until his dick was completely inside of her.

Joey grabbed Rachel's hips and waited until she had finally settled herself fully on top of him. With a wicked grin, Rachel squeezed her inner walls, and Joey groaned and closed his eyes at the intense sensation. "You trying to kill me, babe?"

Rachel smirked. "You seemed to like when I got kind of pushy earlier." She began to bob up and down slowly on Joey's dick and moaned lowly at the feeling of him inside her.

Joey barely had enough brain function left to respond as he began to gently thrust his hips in response. "Mmm, you can order me around any time if this is the result."

Rachel and Joey quickly developed a harmonious rhythm, and the pace gradually built. Joey stroked Rachel's back and breasts as she rode his cock and after a few moments moved himself up slightly for a wet, messy kiss. Rachel gasped into his mouth, and clenched Joey's shoulders as they ended the kiss. Smirking proudly at her response, Joey thrust his hips again at the new angle, and Rachel whimpered as Joey's dick brushed against her G-spot every time he moved. She bounced on top of him now, harder and faster than before.

When Joey sensed that he was close, he lowered his left hand to Rachel's clitoris and stroked it lightly. After a few brief touches, Rachel shouted his name and climaxed. Her nails scratched at Joey's shoulders as she came, and she stared into his eyes wildly. Her fierce, sexy expression, even more than the way her vaginal walls tightened around him, sent Joey over the edge, and he quickly came after thrusting inside her two more times.

When Joey returned to awareness, Rachel was panting heavily on top of him. He brushed away a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead and pecked her on the mouth. "Hey."

Rachel giggled. "Hey yourself." She lifted herself off of Joey's flaccid cock and hissed lightly when he was no longer inside her.

Joey pulled off the full condom, tied the end of it, and dropped it down near his jeans. He wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed her temple. "How you doin'?" he asked tenderly.

Rachel smiled and wiggled her eyebrows up and down teasingly. "I'm doin' good, baby, how you doin'?"

Joey chuckled. "I'm fantastic." His expression turned more serious again. "Seriously, how are you?"

"Happier than I've ever been." Rachel yawned. "Exhausted, in a good way. Also, really, _really_ glad that I didn't end up kneeing you in the balls."

"We're both glad about that one." Joey shook his head. The anxiety at the beginning of their encounter seemed a million miles away from how they both felt after making love for the first time. Joey shuddered as he imagined what might have happened if he hadn't noticed Rachel's knee placement before she could recline the chair. "Want to move this to a bed where we can be more comfortable?"

"You read my mind." Rachel stood up from the chair and began to gather her clothes, and Joey followed her lead.

A few minutes later, Rachel and Joey were spooning in his bed. Rachel closed her eyes in contentment. "Was it everything you imagined?"

"Better, because it was real." Joey tightened his hold around Rachel. "For you?"

"Same. A part of me can't believe we actually made it to this point, but I'm so grateful that we did. I'm glad we were able to get past that initial awkwardness."

"What was that whole slapping me thing about anyway? You just hate people touching your thigh or something?"

Rachel giggled. "I'm not really sure. I guess it felt kind of weird at first to be fooling around with you because we've been friends for so long. But then you reminded me that I wouldn't be fooling around with my friend, I would be having sex for the first time with the man I love."

Joey grinned and his heart raced as he heard Rachel use the word _love_ again. He wasn't sure if he would ever get entirely used to that. Years from now, assuming they lasted that long, Rachel saying she loved him would probably still give him butterflies. Joey had a feeling that he and Rachel would last a long time. "I love you, too." His eyes began to flicker closed. "Night, Rach."

"Goodnight, Joey." As Joey drifted off to sleep, he felt secure in the knowledge that when he woke up the next morning, his life would be better than any dream his mind could conjure.


End file.
